What Goes Up Must Come Down
by S.Capriati
Summary: X5 DNA better, stronger and STRANGER. Alec's pretty sure he knows what's up, it's happened before. But w/o the luxury of an isolation cell he nearly mauls a girl @ Crash. What's a genetically gifted, hormone flooded, inhibition impaired X5 to do while his testosterone levels normalize? And who's going to make sure his delicate state doesn't get him into trouble? #maleheatsorta
1. Chapter One

**Title:** What Goes Up Must Come Down

 **Summary:** Transgenic DNA is better, stronger and _stranger_. Alec's pretty sure he knows what's going on, it's happened once before. But this time he doesn't have the luxury of being isolated in PsyOps- _I seriously just used the words 'luxury' and 'PsyOps' in the same sentence, my B._ -and nearly mauls a girl in the bathroom of Crash.

So what's a genetically empowered, hormone flooded, inhibition impaired X5 to do to pass the time while his testosterone levels normalize? And who is going to stick around to make sure his delicate state doesn't get him into any trouble? I'll give you one guess.

 **Rating:** Splash Zone

 **AN:** I'm pretty new to the Dark Angel fandom. I watched both seasons about a month ago and have been non-stop inhaling fic from you guys since. Here's my first attempt to give back.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE | **Only You Can Prevent Forest Fires**

Alec's fingers danced against his scotch glass, while his gaze, even more restless, surveyed the talent. He played the past week in reverse and smirked as he fanned through a succession of arousing imagery; his dick twitched reflexively. Lack of sex was definitely not the cause of his antsiness. In fact, he was already up 66% on his weekly hookup average and it was only Thursday. He should be cruising, satisfied enough to relax and enjoy the company of his friends, but instead he was wound up and throwing back more Scotch than an alcoholic cartoon character.

It was early still, Sketchy wasn't even there yet. He scoured Crash, seeking out anything remotely appetizing. Perhaps he had time for a quickie before settling in with the crew, the tightness in his jeans quietly demanded it.

He caught the eye of a pretty blonde. Very pretty. She seemed somewhat timid and he automatically trained his grin to be warm and unassuming. She blushed back at him before turning away. There wasn't a game he didn't know how to play.

He took measure of her date. It wasn't his M.O. to partake of the taken, he wasn't one to chase, at least not for cheap sex, but tonight he was riding an undercurrent of masculine aggression and he needed an outlet. To fuck or fuck-up was the theme of the evening.

Alec watched their body language. He noted as her date swiftly ordered the blonde's drink for her, deducing that it either wasn't their first date or this guy was an "alpha"-fronting douche. He had already determined that they weren't an official couple, both were far too groomed and polite for even a newly worn-in relationship.

Alec would bet $100 bucks that they were on their third date. He turned back to face the bar, chuckling to himself at the realization that he was about to shit all over this guy's plans to get laid tonight. He wrinkled his nose in disdain at the thought of weathering three separate dates just to sleep with a girl. It was pretty apparent to Alec that the guy wasn't looking for anything serious and he found it endlessly mind boggling that so many girls failed to see through that kind of facade.

In contrast Alec liked to keep things simple, it's why the whole blow up with Little Suki and Marina had taken him by surprise. Pulling one's coworker into the alley next to their place of employment for an unsolicited blow job was appreciated on Alec's part but by no means a non-verbal agreement to form an exclusive relationship, nor for that matter was pulling a coworker's hand between one's legs and allowing them to finger you to completion beneath the table of the darkest booth at Crash.

No, Alec had taken those incidents as open invitations for guilt-free and periodically semi-public sex. Their friendship status did nothing more than tease his mind with the word 'threesome,' and he felt pretty confident that if anyone had learned a lesson during that fiasco, it was Marina and Little Suki.

The barkeep made his way over and loudly plopped down the opened bottle of scotch Alec had been making his way through. "Let's just make my job easier." He grumbled before returning to the far side of the bar where he had been making clumsy moves on a weak "five" for the past half-hour.

Alec poured himself another round, without skipping a beat and shot a look over his shoulder at the blonde. He held back a smirk, having caught her looking his way and nonchalantly pivoted, leaning against the bar with his hip and opening his posture towards her so that he could keep her in his field of vision.

After a few minutes luck made a welcome appearance and her date left to take a phone call. Alec shook his head in deference to the guys poor timing and made his move.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The whole seduction was a blur, which was unusual for someone of precise and deliberate action. He didn't lose too much thought over it, however, he was too busy congratulating himself on a record breaking reel and a poach at that. It would have been more satisfying had there been opportunity for a physical altercation with her date, a decisive display of dominance, but the abnormally subdued rational side of him had the sense to be grateful for that.

Alec laved his tongue in her warm mouth, devouring the soft moan his expert-level technique elicited from her. His fingers caressed down to the small of her back where he pulled her flush against him. He wasn't surprised when she tensed at the feel of his erection. Alec didn't have to be fully hard to be substantial, not when he was the winner of a rigged genetic lottery.

He didn't wait for the tension in her body to disperse before he hoisted her up onto the freestanding bathroom sink, pushed her legs apart and thrust himself against the alluring space between her thighs.

The blonde, or Heide as she had introduced herself, let out a muffled gasp against his lips and Alec choked back his own vocalization as the delicious friction kept him grinding into her.

He pulled his head back and stole a moment to look down at where her pleated skirt had flipped up and he got even harder as he watched the ridge of his jean-clad erection rub against the center of her pink cotton boy-shorts. The irrefutable signs of her arousal, indicated by the growing patch of darker pink, filled him with lust-filled fascination and this time he failed to hold back his groan.

His hands fanned around and ran up her sides, pausing to outline the undersides of her breasts with his thumbs. Shifting his grip, he ran his thumbs up the generous slopes to tease circles around her nipples. He didn't need to touch them to know they were hard and even if they weren't visibly protruding from the smooth surface of her top like Mount Everest peaking over a cloud filled sky, how could they not be?

Heide's hands moved frantically from his shoulders to the nape of his neck. She threaded her fingers through the soft hair there and pulled his lips back to hers. She briefly shuddered into his mouth as she thrust her tongue in and thrashed it about with little finesse and lots of passion.

Alec's blood was starting to boil as he reached up and hooked his middle fingers under the straps of her tank. He ignored her grunt of protest as he pulled his head back once again to track the descent of fabric as he dragged the spaghetti-thin straps down her shoulders.

His eyebrows jumped when her bare breasts bounced into view; he wasn't expecting her top to have a built in bra. They were round and generous for her slight frame. Her dainty pink nipples were as sharp as dagger against her smooth skin. Alec blurred forward at full speed to explore the contrast of solid and supple with his tongue.

A jarring crack interrupted his oral study and he looked up to find Heide wide eyed with shock. She was holding the back of her head with her hand. Alec straightened up and noticed the webbed crack where Heide's head had struck the mirror. The tears of pain filling her lower lids sufficiently doused his libido.

"Woah, I'm so sorry." He muttered stupidly with arms raised, and pulled himself away from her.

He glanced back at Heide's exposed breasts and felt the warm rush of his libido begin to overtake him again. His eyes snapped back to meet her gaze and he immediately found the resolve he needed to reach out and pull her tank back up.

Alec swallowed a wild groan as they both witnessed the edge of the tank top catch against her erect nipples. He wanted so badly to ask her if it felt good, to gently drag the fabric laterally against her pointed flesh until he found out whether that contact alone could get her to sigh, but instead he continued to pull until her solid peaks surrendered and disappeared beneath the fabric.

His mind raced with alarm. Manticore soldiers did not lose control over a pair of tits, regardless of quality. This he knew with a certainty that nullified any doubt, _something_ was going on.

After a quick inventory of his symptoms, (extreme increase in sex drive and aggression, heightened senses, irritability, decreased inhibitions…) voided all but a handful of possibilities.

Even in the field of transgenic medicine hoof-beats usually indicated horses, not zebras. And if that was the case, Alec knew what was going on.

It happened once before.

* * *

 **AN:** All feedback, even the ugly- _I desperately want to be a better writer!_ -is super welcome! I don't normally fish for reviews (not that I'm that prolific of a writer) but I DO want to finish this guy. Especially since I already have a solid 29 pages written. It seems like reviews help to keep others motivated here on so I'm going to set aside my pride and just- **PLEASE REVIEW ME. PLEASE!** -um...yeah, beg.

 **xS**


	2. Chapter Two

**Title:** What Goes Up Must Come Down

 **Summary:** Transgenic DNA is better, stronger and _stranger_. Alec's pretty sure he knows what's going on, it's happened once before. But this time he doesn't have the luxury of being isolated in PsyOps- _I seriously just used the words 'luxury' and 'PsyOps' in the same sentence, my B._ -and nearly mauls a girl in the bathroom of Crash.

So what's a genetically empowered, hormone flooded, inhibition impaired X5 to do to pass the time while his testosterone levels normalize? And who is going to stick around to make sure his delicate state doesn't get him into any trouble? I'll give you one guess.

 **Rating:** Splash Zone

 **Warnings:** I've seen Logan bashing warning and while this story might seem to have those elements, it's more a reflection of Alec's state than deep seated hatred from either myself or Alec. Also, sexy stuff.

 **AN:** This was 99.5% written for almost a week, I was just stuck on this minuscule section. Isn't it weird how that happens? Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites, follows and cookies! :D

The next chapter will take a little more time because it's still in that messy, stream-of-consciousness form, so I still need to clean it up and add the dialog where necessary. I have plenty of time though, so feel free to pester me for it!

* * *

CHAPTER TWO | **I Dream of Steamy**

The second he emerged from the bathroom his attention zeroed in on Logan as he descended the stairs into Crash.

"Stupid. Fucking. Glasses." Alec growled under his breath.

This wasn't a new line of thinking for him. Myopia was an endless source of amusement for most transgenics. Being unable to incapacitate a dozen attackers? Fine. Lacking a two story vertical leap? Understandable. Regular non-telescopic vision? Expected. Blind as a deaf bat in the dark? Honestly, there are some things that just can't be unseen… Being unable to read the cross streets from the intersection during a red light on a sunny afternoon? HYSTERICAL.

Though he was taking pleasure in Logan's inadequacy, what really held his attention was Logan's chosen style of glasses. They were small and frameless, obviously designed to call as little attention as possible but failing miserably by simply existing. In Alec's opinion he should either get contacts or pick up some real frames. The cowardly compromise between vanity and image was a pathetic ruse that fueled Alec with a sudden and intense urge to punch Logan in his. Stupid. Fucking. Face.

His focus was pulled again, this time by the familiar face that joined Logan.

He wanted to gag as Max shot Logan that tortured, Romeo-and-Juliet-have-nothing-on-us, farce of facial expression, but he didn't lose it until a smile spread across Max' face in reaction to something Logan said.

Alec saw red.

The growl that escaped from deep within his chest was positively feral and louder than was socially comfortable. The sound of the growl was mostly lost in the abundance of competing noises and bar chatter, unless you're an X5. Max, with her equally gifted X5 hearing, was staring straight at him, brows furrowed. Luckily, it was also loud enough to startle him out of the rage-fog. He quickly relaxed his body, knowing it would disrupt the psycho-somatic feedback loop and allow him to stay calm.

Once their eyes met, Max raised an eyebrow in question. Logan, realizing he'd lost her attention, turned to follow the direction of her gaze.

Once again Alec's blood began to boil as he contemplated Logan's. Stupid. Fucking. Face. And he used the last vestiges of his senses and turned on his heel.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

He made a quick exit through the back door of Crash and blurred to his motorcycle. A pang of guilt surged through him as he pictured Heide alone in the bathroom, quietly ignoring the increasingly urgent knocks from drunk patrons looking to 'break the seal' as she patiently waited for him to bring her a bag of ice from the bar. He shook his head, using the Etch-a-Sketch method to clear away the uncomfortable thoughts and accompanying emotions.

He couldn't risk losing control again. In his state he could easily hurt someone. As it was Heide'd have a sizable bump on the back of her head, along with a pretty spectacular bruise on the small of her back, from where he knocked her into the faucet. Luckily both injuries were nothing serious, they wouldn't have even registered on a transgenic, he reminded himself, as he fired the engine and made a beeline for his apartment.

The vibrations coming off the motorcycle, usually pleasantly titillating, were enough to get him hard all over again and it took all of his self control to keep his velocity at an inconspicuous speed.

Alec took a moment to readjust himself at a red light. He sighed as the waist of his jeans rubbed against the underside of his shaft while holding it in place against his abdomen. He quickly zipped up his jacket before the light changed. He had named this particular erection-tactic "driving the convertible" for reasons that became glaringly obvious were he to lift up his shirt, and though tempting, the last thing he needed right now was to flash the end of his dick to the general populace.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Alec entered his apartment with a sigh of relief. He felt much more in control here. Less distractions. Less unknowns. He walked to his dresser and threw on a soft green tee shirt and a pair of sweatpants and parked himself on the couch, set on distracting himself with the pre-pulse MTV channel.

It was mildly successful, he was still itching for a fight and his erection was at a strong half-mast, but he was content enough to veg out on the couch, getting up only to grab a beer and bag of chips.

"Next up, 20 sexiest videos of all time! Stay tuned." Some mohawked, leathered-up veejay shouted out on the TV.

"Oh baby," Alec muttered to himself, downing half his beer in one chug.

When Nelly's Hot in Herre started playing, he realized his enthusiasm had been premature. He felt like a 12 year old boy discovering an underwear catalog for the first time as he watched overheated women in a club begin to undress in time with the music. "Why wasn't Crash ever that fun?" he asked bitterly.

By the time Robin Thicke's Blurred Lines video was playing he was completely hard again. Now that he was in roomy sweatpants instead of the unforgiving confines of his jeans, he didn't mind it so much. He blamed most of his boner on the brunette in the video with the pouty full lips. They weren't as great as Max', no ones were, but they came close. The word "dick-pillows" came to mind and he snorted at the term Biggs had coined during their time in Kezmekistan.

He wondered whether Max knew what she did to men by simply possessing such lush features. She must, especially with all her Manticore-given intellect, but there was a strange prudishness about her that an extra 10 years of co-ed showers and shared quarters hadn't afforded him.

Co-ed showers. He groaned. What he would give to have those back right now.

Sweating. Undressing. Grinding. Lips. Max. Co-ed showers.

In his current state his super-human compartmentalizing abilities were shot. Alec knew he was an extremely sexual being, he couldn't imagine being anything else, but his ability to control his thoughts, bury distractions and direct his focus usually kept that aspect of himself in check.

Co-ed showers. Max.

It was amazing that neither of them had ever brought it up. Actually, no, it was amazing that he had never brought it up. Talk about a meet cute.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

His temporary assignment to Wing Q42 for the breeding program was certainly not without perks. For one, they had reduced physical training tables. 494 didn't mind PT, but he certainly wasn't going to complain about having less of it. He wasn't even worried about falling behind strength-wise and getting his ass kicked once this was all over. 494's strength in combat didn't come from brute force, it was born out of his intelligence and almost wild creativity, and that wasn't going anywhere.

Secondly, the showers were a huge upgrade from the ones used by his unit. They were still coed and open, but they were also brand new, with large shower heads and a seemingly endless supply of hot water. 494 was in heaven, but never more so than that first night.

He had been assigned to cluster A. Each cluster was comprised of three double-occupancy bunk rooms. He'd never had that much privacy in Manticore, outside of isolation. He knew all the X5s in his cluster, at least in passing and it fed his ego that most of the breeding program participants were top rank.

494's cluster was assigned the last shower time slot. He and his bunkmate, 306, were headed out, eager to wash away the stale sweat from their afternoon workout, when Renfro appeared at their doorway. Despite directing her sole attention to 494's bunk, the entire cluster snapped to attention.

"Dismissed," Renfro barked at 306 and then turned to address the awkward stillness in the other bunks, "and that goes for everyone but 494. Go on, hit the showers."

She waited until they were all out before turning back to face 494. "At ease soldier," she commanded.

Renfro surveyed him thoughtfully from head to toe and back.

"Do you know why I'm here? Speak freely."

"I'm guessing it has something to do with the uneven pairings, Ma'am." It was an educated guess. During the debriefing he had noticed that the women's ranks were conspicuously short one female.

"You X5s never cease to surprise me. We really outdid ourselves, didn't we?"

494 didn't so much as smile in response, he knew a rhetorical question when he heard one.

"So, 494, are the facilities to your liking?" She asked, making sarcastic small-talk.

"Yes, Ma'am." 494 responded, mechanically. Not communicating even a hint of his confusion and curiosity over her interest in him.

"You know, we had enough rooms to give you all singles, but our fertility specialists lead us to decide against it." She took a step towards him, tilting her chin up so as not to break eye contact. "How often do you masturbate, 494?"

It was a testament to his training that he didn't so much as blink at the question, although inside his neurons were rapidly firing as he tried to deduce what answer would most appease her. The real answer was, not as much as he'd like to, but that was hardly what she was looking for. Was she trying to embarrass him? That seemed most likely, so he should act the bumbling naive soldier she wanted him to be and let her fool herself. Unfortunately, he made the mistake of not answering her quickly enough.

"Have you masturbated, 494, or has the gift of self-pleasure thus evaded you." She asked gently, but her pinched simper and raised eyebrow made it clear she was mocking him.

He deliberately clenched his jaw, letting the vein along his temple jump visibly. She was trying to embarrass him and giving her what she wanted was the quickest way out.

"I have. I masturbate 6.37 times a week on average, Ma'am." He pulled that number out of his ass, but it was somewhere between his actual weekly jerk off average and the average he wished he could jerk off per week. It was important the number be significant enough for his shame to be expected, while not being so exaggerated that it was hard to believe. 494 tensed his body and clenched the muscles in the back of his throat, until his face flushed pink.

"Oh my, 494," she responded with a genuine smile, both eyebrows raised. "With DNA sourced from baser animals, we expected higher libidos, but it appears you run hot, even for a transgenic. I'll make a note in your file so that you're kept in mind for some of our more sexually demanding missions." She reached out and placed the palm of her hand against the sensitive area directly below his navel and winked at him.

Disgust exploded down the back of his throat. It was the only time he'd ever felt his control slip.

She was toying with him, but she was no match against 494's exceptional observation and manipulation skills. He easily saw through her feigned bluff and recognized her attraction to him. He could easily use that insight and seduce her in four chess moves. It would be the strategic thing to do, but that's where he drew the line between himself and the soldier.

Manticore, despite all its efforts, had failed to strip him of his pride and self-worth and he wasn't about to cash that in on a dried-up old sack. Especially not one that got her rocks off to the illusion of control and superiority. He'd rather jerk himself off with a brown paper bag. Only an ordinary would lack the intelligence and objectivity to mistake a dramatically superior version of herself for a mere tool in her arsenal.

"Did you know that furious masturbation can reduce sperm count and semen density?" She asked. Her index finger drew a line down the front of his pants. The tip of her nail dragged over the zipper, interrupting the silence with a "z-z-z-z-z" until she ran out of teeth and finally pulled back.

In spite of the pleasant sensation, his penis could not get any softer.

"We can't have that can we?" She tilted her head, as if she was trying to see what he was thinking.

"No, Ma'am."

"Of course not, which is exactly why you are bunked up. We wanted to ensure good sleep and lowered stress without facilitating the kind of privacy that might compel an X5 to stay up all night making the most of."

494 wanted to laugh at the absurdity of her statement and the vivid picture she painted. If she thought the lack of privacy in the barracks was an effective ward against masturbation, she had another think coming. At 20, 494's unit and many others, had been post-pubescent for 4-6 years.

"So, rule number one, no masturbating." She briefly returned her attention to the front of his pants before meeting his eyes again.

Alec was grateful that only her eyes assaulted him this time.

"Your breeding partner is 452." She informed him, almost apologetically. "We debated including her, but as fate would have it the two of you top the list in genetic compatibility." She said with narrowed eyes as lines appeared across the bridge of her nose.

Her eyebrows flickered almost imperceptibly before her face relaxed. She turned her wrist and surveyed her nails thoughtfully.

"The majority of our X5s are mutually compatible, just as they were designed to be, but we're committed to perfection. Naturally our mating pairs are comprised of the most complementary DNA combinations within the X5 population, regardless of how insignificant that margin may be." Renfro shifted her weight and squared her shoulders a bit.

494 took note of the information. His ability to sire crème de la crème X5s, outside of the act itself, wasn't high up on his list of interests. What did interest him, however, was that it obviously made Renfro uncomfortable and that in itself was valuable. He wondered how someone so transparent had made it so far up the ranks. She most certainly didn't sleep her way there.

"452 will be difficult. Which is why it's especially important for you to exercise restraint in your extracurriculars," she motioned at his crotch. "Save it for your breeding partner. Understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am," he replied with true ease. Like he needed to masturbate if he was actually going to have access to sex at Manticore for once.

"A guard will escort you to 452's cell at 1100. Everyone's been given an hour to copulate, but you can take as much time as you need. Just get it done," she said.

She held his gaze for a second more, her beady eyes bore into his in what she had the audacity to think intimidated any X-series over the age of eight.

"Dismissed." She said after a quick glance at her watch.

494 shook his head and waited to give her a ten second head start, he didn't even want to be in the same hallway as her after that conversation, before heading to the showers on the lower level.

He greeted his cluster-mates in passing, they were already showered and on their way back. He sped up; he hated being late, even if it didn't matter.

The two fully armed guards flanking the entrance to the shower facility came as a surprise after the relative low-security found upstairs. He nodded at them as he made his way through, his mind hummed in the background of his consciousness, only interrupting to offer likely explanations, (valuables nearby, visiting mucky muck, classified information-more classified than genetically engineered super soldiers, at least-in the vicinity, a vulnerable exit/entrance out of/into Manticore, Renfro's security detail offering some privacy while she decided to join him.) He gagged reflexively at that last thought.

The shower antechamber was a lot like the locker room of a gym except without the lockers. 494 made his way to a bench near one of the laundry receptacles and took a seat. He disrobed and tossed his clothes into the appropriate bins and then grabbed a towel from one of the large built in shelves stacked with them.

He followed the steam into the hallway on the far side of the room, but slowed as he rounded the corner into the shower room. He picked up on the running water and knew it was highly unlikely that he'd be alone, though with his group being the last in, he should be the only one. 494 stifled his urge to gag as an image of Renfro lathering up her shriveled old body-an especially egregious vision to someone relatively sheltered from aesthetic imperfection and middle age-beckoning him with the curl of her finger.

He steeled himself, as he had done countless times on missions, and blurred his head in and out, sneaking a quick peek. He was definitely not alone, and suddenly very happy about it. He hung his towel on one of the hooks provided along the wall near the end of hallway and silently made his way in, taking the first shower on his left. She was occupying the fifth and last shower on the right, a good 20 ft. from him.

He was equal parts grateful and resentful towards the thick steam wafting through the tiled room. Steam meant deliciously hot showers, but it also meant that he couldn't clearly make out the female X5. What he could see were the basic lines of her body, the ones that hinted at a lithe yet supple feminine figure, and the warm tones of her skin that stood out against the floor to ceiling white tile. He couldn't restrain himself from ogling her, his imagination filling in what the steam obscured. She hadn't noticed him yet, her head was tilted back and eyes closed as she wet her long dark hair. He was mesmerized.

494's breath hitched in his throat as a heavy cloud of steam shifted and he briefly got a clearer look at her. Manticore's handywork was obvious in her features. Nature didn't have the luxury of 3D phenotype modeling and ludicrous research funding that lead to the careful selection of those unnaturally well-formed lips.

He watched in awe as water cascaded down the swell of her breasts, two tiny streams jettisoning off the tips of her nipples. He could think of nothing else but catching those streams in his mouth and following them to their source.

494 felt the familiar ache forming as blood began to pool into his dick. It wasn't an entirely uncommon situation in the shower, but after years of gender blind showers it was hard to find the everyday ritual arousing, regardless of nudity. When they did pop up, they were usually ignored and less commonly, dealt with swiftly and then forgotten. He'd never done it, but he had to respect the guys who casually faced the wall, erection in hand, and beat off.

The extent to which he had observed her unnoticed, started to uncomfortably gnaw at him. He hadn't even pulled up on the lever to start the shower, he was just standing there unabashedly staring at her. He turned to remedy the situation when the steam shifted once again and her movement caught his attention.

His jaw dropped and his entire body froze, irrationally afraid that if he moved even the tiniest muscle, what was maybe about to happen, wouldn't happen. Only his eyes moved and it was a wonder that 494 didn't give himself vertigo from all the rapid zooming in and out as the steam teased and rewarded him, in turn.

Her hands moved back and forth across the undersides of her breasts, periodically bouncing their weight. She traced her fingers outwards and then up the sides of her breasts until she reached her shoulders. She took a few moments to massage the muscles along her neck before straightening her fingers and running them down the front of her chest. Not once did she open her eyes.

It was obvious when the palms of her hands made contact with her nipples, her mouth popped open and her head tilted back. She lazily circled her hands over them a few times then pointed her index and middle finger and attended to her nipples more directly.

He choked back a groan as he became fully hard at the sight of her pinching and pulling at her nipples. He wanted so badly to be able to make out how hard they were, but the steam denied him that.

He expended a good deal of brainpower canceling out the echoing din of falling water until he was able to isolate her quiet gasps and labored breathing. It amazed him how arousing sound alone could be. He unconsciously tugged at his erection.

When her right hand started to follow the water down her body, that gnawing discomfort returned with a vengeance. He wanted, desperately, to keep watching and he understood every reason why he wanted to keep watching. What he didn't understand, was why he didn't want to be the guy who kept watching.

He resolutely faced his shower and quickly thrust the lever upwards before he could change his mind. Her startled gasp went unnoticed as he let out a yelp and leaped out from under the frigid water. He carefully reached around the icy stream and turned the lever, raising the water temperature.

Anger set in as he stepped back under, letting the water run down his face. He wiped his hand over his mouth, impatiently, and took a step back. Here's this hot girl unknowingly putting on a show for him and he announces his presence by forgetting how a shower works.

He glanced over his shoulder at her. She had her back towards him now but he caught her looking away from him as her head snapped forward. He took a moment to appreciate the other side of her, the sinewy lines of her back, the rounded projection of her ass, the curved silhouette of hips. He turned back to the shower as his dick twitched again.

Moments later, he heard her shower cut off. He began sudsing his torso as he debated whether to acknowledge her. He made a game time decision and angled his body towards the direction she was headed. He made sure to plant his outer leg forward in order to obscure his erection as much as possible and turned his torso towards her as she walked by.

"452," he nodded at her, watching the places on her body that bounced suggestively as she walked by. He hoped the heavy echoing of the shower room garbled the unexpected cheekiness in his tone. It hadn't taken him long to figure out who she was, the guards out front were a dead giveaway.

She hesitated when she heard her designation, but didn't so much as look at him.

He watched as she reached for his towel from where it hung.

"I'm taking this," she said without turning.

"I think you earned it," he responded loudly and without thinking. Even he heard the smirk in his voice.

She whipped the towel of the hook and stomped out of view.

Shortly after that, Alec vigorously broke rule Number One, twice.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Alec wiped both hands down his face, groaning at the memory. He gave up. Although 'gave up' was a strong way to put the inevitable.

He headed to his bedside table as Benny Benassi's Satisfaction came on and grabbed the tube of lotion out of the top drawer and returned to the couch. He swore as he weighed the bottle in his hand-he was almost out. Legs splayed, head resting back against the couch, Alec spared no time getting comfortable as he took in the bikini clad women wielding power tools. He lost count of how many reasons it was so hot.

The erection tenting the front of his sweats was starting to get painfully hard and he reached down and squeezed his shaft through the material, grunting at the sensation. He forgot how much more sensitize he was in this state.

He hooked his thumbs into the waist of his sweats and pulled them down slowly so that he could watch as his impressive member bounced into view, finally free of it's confines. There was probably something a little bit gay about him enjoying that so much, but Alec didn't give a fuck, _he loved his penis_.

* * *

 **AN:** All feedback, even the ugly is _super_ welcome! This is already the dirtiest thing I've ever written., so I hope you enjoy!

 **xS**


	3. Chapter Three

**Title:** What Goes Up Must Come Down

 **Summary:** Transgenic DNA is better, stronger and _stranger_. Alec's pretty sure he knows what's going on, it's happened once before. But this time he doesn't have the luxury of being isolated in PsyOps- _I seriously just used the words 'luxury' and 'PsyOps' in the same sentence, my B._ -and nearly mauls a girl in the bathroom of Crash.

So what's a genetically empowered, hormone flooded, inhibition impaired X5 to do to pass the time while his testosterone levels normalize? And who is going to stick around to make sure his delicate state doesn't get him into any trouble? I'll give you one guess.

 **Rating:** This chapter is comparatively tame. T?

 **AN:** Not nearly as long as last chapter, that's probably a good thing. :P I didn't so much as read through after I wrote this out so APOLOGIES for typos and such! I might go back through and proofread and clean things up, I just was worried I'd take another million years to post this if I waited. Please review, even if it's just to say that it sucks. I can handle it and if not, there's always ice cream.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE | **The Babysitter's Club**

It wasn't that he was out of control with lust, although the pull to go hunting for an easy lay was definitely there and getting stronger. It was different from X5 females in heat, he wasn't drunk on pheromones with the single minded goal to procreate, he was simply flooded with testosterone. In this state there were two things he wanted to do, fight and/or fuck and sadly he couldn't do either.

 _[Who let the dogs out? WHO? WHO?-]_

Alec fished out his cell phone.

"Hey Josh-" he answered, but before he could tack on a comment poking fun at Joshua's canine characteristics, per usual, raucous shouting and shuffling on the other line gave him pause. "Josh?" he sat up a little straighter, giving the call his full attention.

"GRRRRRRWWLL."

"JOSHUA?!" Alec barked out with alarm. He had never heard Joshua growl like that.

"Medium Fella?" Joshua finally answered, but his voice was strained and he sounded distracted.

"Are you in trouble? Where are you?" Alec stood and headed towards his boots, his body hummed with energy. He was too dangerous in this state, but he quickly rationalized that emergency trumped caution.

"Alec, lots of fights. Friends fighting frien-GRRRR-NO Biggs!"

Alec held the phone away from his sensitive ears as the shouting and scuffling intensified. He picked up his shoes and blurred to the couch where he sit to put them on.

"Little Fellow, no! Get Alec."

Alec's ears perked up at the mention of Max and he waited patiently as he heard the shuffle of the phone changing hands.

"Alec?" she asked with audible uncertainty. She sounded exactly as she had in the police truck when the authorities were closing in on their S1W rescue operation.

It was only the second time Alec had heard Max use that tone, which wasn't surprising seeing as Max would rather suffer in silence than admit vulnerability or ask for help. It wasn't until the safety of others was on the line that she relinquished.

"Max, where are you?" Alec asked as evenly as he could muster, communicating that he was prepared to take charge and back her up. The highly ranked, extensively trained soldier, knew what she needed to hear.

"Something's going on. I think White got to us somehow-"

"White's there? Tell me where you are."

Alec headed towards the door, oblivious to the fact that he was shirtless, having thrown off his shirt during the particularly enthusiastic masturbatory session he just finished.

"GRRRRR. Max, GO! Little Fella making it worse." Joshua shouted from somewhere in the background before a fresh round of noisey fighting broke out.

"MAX!" Alec said, his voice dropping to a throaty growl. "Tell me what the fuck is going on."

"Hold on," she replied.

Alec heard her breathing quicken and become more audible as the noise in the background fell away. It appeared she was taking Joshua's advice.

"I'm at T.C.-"

"White's at T.C.?! I'm on my way."

"NO, no. White's not here. Everyone's just going bat-shit crazy."

"Who's everyone? You think White did something?"

"Biggs, and a bunch of other guys from Oak Street. They're tearing eachother apart and I can't even figure out what the hell anyone's fighting over. Alec, it doesn't even make sense," she paused, "I don't know what to do."

Alec stood taller in response to the returned vulnerability in Max' voice. _Three times._

"Is it just the guys?" he cleared his throat, "Just the X5 guys?" he clarified.

"Uh, yeah, as far as I can tell," she replied. "Wait, no, I did see one X6 throwing some punches."

"Was it Rolf?"

"...Yeah. How did you know?"

"That little dirtbag." Alec said, not without affection.

"Are you saying you know what's going on?" she asked suspiciously. "If this...this _melee_ ," she stuttered, searching for the right word, "is the by-product of one of your hairbrained schemes going sideways-"

"Max, no I-" Alec tried unsuccessfully to interrupt her tirade.

"-Alec, _I swear to god_ -if I got called away from a meeting on a 911-"

"Huh. Yeah, ' _meeting,_ '" he couldn't help air-quoting with his free hand, as he thought back to seeing Max and Logan at Crash earlier. Even the oblique reference to Logan had him curling the air-quotes into a tight fist that he barely stopped himself from unleashing on the living room wall.

Max either didn't hear him, or ignored his interjections, "-because you set up some crooked gambling ring or fight club or...or _whatever_ the hell you get up to in your spare time, I will kick your ass in so hard, you'll grow boobs."

"Max, shut up," he rarely, if ever, took that tone with her.

It wasn't a whiny request, it wasn't an annoyed retort, it was a command, and Max shut up.

"White didn't do this and I _definitely_ didn't do this, it's just another fun present courtesy of Mommy Manticore."

"Manticore? What do you mean?" Max asked skeptically.

"It's a by-product of the male X5 cocktail and probably some of the later X-series, most of them are just too young to be expressing."

"Huh?" Max asked.

Alec could practically hear her head tilting with confusion.

"Max, I don't make a habit of discussing women's troubles," he couldn't help but smirk when he said that, "but I'm assuming you're all too familiar with the X5 female estrus cycle?"

He waited for her response, but none came.

"Max?"

"...So they're in _heat_?" she replied, finally.

"It's not heat, _exactly_ , and there's a lot less research on it since it only happened a few times at Manticore."

"So what is it?"

"Honestly, I don't know," he shrugged and scratched the back of his head thoughtfully, "it could be elephant DNA or wolf, or just a random product of our supercharged recombinant DNA. It's actually kind of interest-"

"NO, dumbass," Max interrupted impatiently, "I mean, _what's_ going to happen? What should I do?"

Alec wanted to antagonize her for calling him a dumbass, but the effect the testosterone surplus was having on his libido stopped him from locking an already closed door.

"If it's only some of the X5s and Rolf, my advice is to get the transhumans-these guys are overloaded on testosterone so you're going to really need the muscle-and have them break up the fights and get everyone isolated into separate places around T.C. to wait it out. Keep the women away, and anything else that might insight competition, until they're isolated and secured. Keep humans away altogether, because they're probably not going to be in a place to hold back in any physical capacity, if you know what I mean."

"Ugh, White would have a field day if he found out about this. The media's already succeeded in making transgenics synonymous with monsters, can you imagine if one of us accidentally beat a civilian to death?"

"I can see the headline now," Alec answered solemnly, "Mutant Super Soldier Mauls Woman with His Super Penis."

"That's not funny, Alec."

"I'm not laughing."

"I hate talking to you on the phone because I can't smack you."

"And I hate talking to you on the phone 'cause I can't stare at your boobs. We all have our crosses to bear, Max."

"Go fuck yourself Alec," she growled.

"I actually just did and I probably will again after this call. You have a _surprisingly_ sexy phone voice. Can you do me favor and hold your tongue and say 'A wand to chuck all ache's off'?"

"You're _such_ a pig, I can't believe I asked you for help."

"Max, for all we know, there could be a little pig in all of us."

"Good bye Alec."

"WAIT Max! Wait-wait-wait."

She didn't respond but the line hadn't cut out either.

"...Max?"

"I'm here, WHAT?!" She huffed.

"Get out of T.C., I don't want you around all those guys."

"You don't-wait, what?" Max asked incredulously. "Since when does what you want matter to me?"

"It's not about what I want." He ran a hand through his hair, self-consciously. "Max, you know I don't baby you. I know you can take care of yourself, so just think of this as me supplying you with mission intel. As a single female, if you go back in there you're just going to add gasoline to the fire and people are going to get hurt."

Her silence this time was a good sign.

"Get somewhere that's a safe distance away. I'm going to hang up and get ahold of one of the transhumans in command and let them know what to do."

She was still silent and he knew he just had to reassure her now.

"Max, it's okay to sit this one out, let me handle this. I'll have Mole or Dix give you a status update once they've organized themselves, so hold onto Joshua's phone."

"Are you coming?" Max asked, quietly.

"I can't." He had a strange feeling like he was letting her down, even though he was doing the opposite of that. "It's best for everyone that I stay in my apartment."

"OH," she said with understanding, "...are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Max. Don't worry about me. Just get out of there before I feel the need to come over and, I don't know, defend your honor or something equally embarrassing. I'm gonna go call command, okay?"

"K."

He was about to hang up when he heard her winding up to say something else.

"Is _that_ why you growled at me at Crash earlier?"

Alec's mouth opened before he could figure out what to say and then he grinned, "Oh Max, Max, Max."

And to Max' shock, Alec broke out in song.

" And all the boys dreamed that they'd be your partner,

They'd be your partner, aaaand…

You're so vain, you probably thought that growl was about you,

You're _sooo_ vain, I bet you thought that growl was about you,

Don't you? _Don't youuuu_? "

"I have no idea why I haven't hung up on you yet."

"I do. It's because I'm not the only one who gets turned on by-"

She hung up.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Why can't we just let them kill each other? I don't see the big tragedy in that?"

"...Is that Mole grumbling in the background?" Alec asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah," Dix replied, "no offense but he didn't think highly of the X-series to begin with so you can imagine how thrilled he is to lend a hand."

"Dix, unless we were a shotgun or a Cuban cigar, none of us had a chance to begin with."

"You're not wrong." Mole replied.

"Am I on speaker phone?"

"Uh, yeah. I figured it was more efficient this way." Dix explained.

"Hey Mole, did I ever tell you about my contact that has a direct line to some real primo-level Cubans?"

"The fact that you're only telling me this now isn't doing you any favors."

"I guess I'll have to see what I can do to make it up to you."

"Excuse me if I don't hold my breath, Goldilocks," he muttered, but without even a hint of his usual bite.

Alec smiled and then refocused on the job at hand.

"So Dix, just to clarify where we are, you guys have everyone who's affected pinned down and you're just waiting on a few teams of X6s to line up places for all of them."

"Some are restrained, others were tranqued and are sleeping like baby kitties. And all the X6 teams are in now, they're marking up the spots they found on our T.C. schematics. Some of the spots are good to go, others need some upkeep. We'll start taking out the live ones to our ready-to-go spots and set them up with one of our guys."

"...got shot seven-no, no, nine times in the fucking desert and _lived_ just so I can come here and babysit some fucking X-Series pussies…fuck this..." Mole grumbled.

"Another team will start working on the fixes the other spots need and as those become ready, we'll carry out the sleepy ones. Again, someone from our squad will be with them at all times. We're working up a schedule right now. We've got other X-series focused on supply runs. An X8 lifted some caution tape off a crime scene so we're going to put that up so that people know what areas to avoid until this is all over."

"Dix, when you're ready to run for president, let me know."

Dix laughed bashfully.

"Make sure you keep Max updated, I don't want her to get impatient and do something stupid."

"Who are you calling stupid?!"

"Is that Max?!" Alec growled. "Are you fucking kidding me? Max-"

"Max isn't here!" Dix assured him immediately.

"Oh please, Dix, I know Max' voice."

"We have her on videocom right now. I promise, she's closer to you than she is to us."

"Well good." Alec said, completely ignoring Max, even though he knew she could hear him. "I just have one more thing and then I'll get out of your hair, I'm sure Max is giving you enough grief for the both of us."

"She's no picnic, that's for sure." Mole interjected.

"Tell me about it," Alec replied gleefully. He ignored Max' scoffs and continued, "as much as I don't want to do this, add me to the schedule. Better safe than sorry. Just make it easy and send me Joshua."

"I'll see what I can do," Dix said.

"Oh and write these things down for him to bring: the box of videos I leant him, snacks, the booze Mole set aside for me, and a big ole' bottle of lotion."

"Ha! Might as well throw in a box of tissues," Mole teased.

"Oh good one! Thanks for looking out for me, brother," Alec replied without skipping a beat. "Dix, write down tissues, the soft kind."

Alec heard a snort that he was sure belonged to Max.

"You got it, Boss."

"Thanks, Man. Over and out," Alec said and then hung up.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

After a long jerk off session in the shower, Alec was able to take a much welcomed nap on the couch.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been sleeping for when he heard someone at his door.

He stood up, completely alert. It should have been Joshua, but his senses weren't identifying the large humanoid canine and when he heard the tell tale sounds of someone working his lock he blurred to the door and threw it open.

"Why on Earth would you come here?" He asked, eyeing a startled Max, crouched in front of his door, lock picking tools in hand.

* * *

 **AN:** This is where I'll leave you for now. Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! Happy Holidays!

 **xS**


End file.
